


And It Was As It Should Be

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Star Wars One-Shots [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: The goals to save one’s sons lead one in an interesting direction. And it's not all bad.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Plo Koon, Jango Fett/Plo Koon/Shaak Ti, Jango Fett/Shaak Ti, Plo Koon/Shaak Ti, other familial relations
Series: Penguin's Star Wars One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153106
Kudos: 23





	And It Was As It Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> This came from an idea that was on Tumblr and I dig it. Clone parents!

It was… unorthodox to say the least. Him, a Mandalorian, enemy of the Jedi, in a relationship with not just one, but _two_ Jedi. Two _High_ _Council_ Jedi, for that matter.

Being in a relationship with a Jedi was already something that he wouldn’t have ever thought of in the first place— The Jedi were against attachment, that much was for certain. So because of that, he had thought that it would never even be _possible_ for a Jedi to enter into a relationship. He had been wrong, of course, because it turned out that the Jedi just frowned at relationships. Relationships lead to attachment, attachment lead to possessiveness and obsession, which lead to the Dark— but they _were_ permitted. And if two High Councilors wanted to enter one, who was going to say anything about it?

It had caused quite a stir, though, but of course, years before that, he himself had caused quite the stir when he had arrived fresh from Kamino with his ship and Jedi Knight Kenobi’s ship bursting with hundreds of identical boys— some older than others, but they were, without doubt, identical to how he looked.

Him. A Mandalorian. Soaked in rain with hundreds of identical boys. Clones. That had kicked up a ruckus.

But hostility had been talked down quite civilly and life had moved on from there.

Jango Fett, Boba Fett, and his hundreds of little sons were put under _Jedi_ protection— not Republic Protection, _Jedi!—_ and when the War against Yan Dooku and the Separatist Armies kicked off, he had offered his blasters to the Jedi Order in exchange for protecting his sons. The Republic and the Senate came to the Order, imploring— demanding, really— that the Jedi fight for them. And after much debate, the Order had agreed on certain terms. Of course, those who did not _wish_ to fight and could not fight would not, no matter what the Senate demanded of them. That included Jango and his sons and Jango had been touched.

The Republic had wanted to use his sons as _soldiers._ His boys who he had threatened Nala Se at gunpoint for the cure to the sped-up age progression. His boys that the Jedi had taken in without much of a second thought when he had told them his story. The Jedi were willing to fight against the Senate to allow his boys their choice in fighting— some did want to, though. And that was that.

So they fought. Jango and his sons. They fought alongside of Jedi Masters and Knights alike with their Padawans, won battles, grieved those who matched away, and learned all sorts of things about the Galaxy, about themselves, and each other.

His sons were taken care of, either way, those in and out of battle.

Kenobi’s former Padawan had taken some under his care, befriending them with a grin while Kenobi accepted Kote— Cody— as his own Commander to work alongside of, much to the scarred young man's glee. There were also Fox and Ponds, the two more often than not, helping High Jedi Council Master Mace Windu with paperwork the Senate dumped on his shoulders— though why his two sons were so invested in that blasted task, he had no idea. Not while Thorn and Thire were always excited to go into battle with the Kuron Jedi when he was able to.

Monnk had quickly become friends with a Mon Calamarian lass named Bant (Kenobi’s friend, he learned), and the both of them had teamed up to hound a Nautolan master whenever he was around to wear clothes— teaming up with the said Nautolan's former padawan as well, another Mon Calamarian named Nahdar. Sometimes his sons, the Knight, and the Master came back all soaking wet, with Bant shaking her head as they walked past.

Jango didn’t really think too much about that group, but he was glad that his sons were having fun.

Lock was very capable and learned as much as he could under a Zabrak on the Council named Eeth Koth. Grey had all but adopted Master Depa Billba's Padawan as his own son, Gree and his company had been working on making a makeshift headdress for Master Luminara Unduli's padawan in the event that it was torn from her head— all without looking because his sons were respectful and had been raised well.

(Jango snickered at that. Of course, they had been raised well. They were _his_ sons, raised by him and the Temple.)

There were a hundred other names he could list off, though, of his sons and the Jedi they’ve chosen to follow around. To befriend or become family with. And he loved his sons, loved them for bridging a gap that had been created even when he himself had been hesitant to trust the Jedi at all when Kenobi had brought him to Coruscant.

And it was his love for his sons that had landed him where he was.

The door to his quarters was quiet when it opened, a familiar presence reaching out gently towards him and when he looked up he met the dark but kind eyes of the Togruta Councilor, Shaak Ti her lekku curling a bit as a faint smile crossed her lips. She held a finger to them, a sign of quiet before Jango’s eyes flickered to the other occupants in the room.

The other Jedi Councilor, the revered Kel Dor Master Plo Koon, was nestled against Shaak's side, the soft rasping of his respirator even and steady— he was asleep, it seemed. Though the tiny body curled on his lap could’ve told Jango _that_ fact.

Jango took his boots off silently, dropping them by the door as it closed behind him. Plo’s own boosts were in a neat heap, as were Shaak’s and Boba’s, who was currently sleeping against Plo. Colt and Wolffe’s shoes were gone, but that was common— the two liked being with their brothers, after all. Ahsoka’s boots were also gone, the boys must have taken her with them.

He made his way over to the Togruta woman, taking his helmet off before he leaned down and gently pressed his forehead against hers. “Did he just get back?” he murmured, tone quiet.

Shaak nodded, humming a bit. “Yes,” she said gently, one of her lekku curled around their older companion's shoulders and a datapad in her hand. “The pirates he was tracking had him all around the Outer Rim. Came back far too tired to even change out of his robes, though Bo’ika and I managed. Rumor is that Ima-Gun Di and Voolvif Monn aren’t much better. Sunny found Voolvif face down in the hallway and Keeli was hauling Ima-Gun to his quarters, last I heard.”

His wishes of good luck went out for his other sons and their two Jedi Masters briefly. Still, something in Jango’s gut curled happily when he heard her use _Mando’a,_ the accent rolling off of her tongue and blending with the words…

He shoved it to the side in favor of leaning down and pressing his forehead to Plo’s as well. A tired push of affection pressed against his mind, the Kel Dor’s subconscious reaching out to him through his unique telepathic ability, and Jango smiled a bit before he gently ruffled Boba’s hair. The sleeping boy whined, burying deeper into the many layers of robes that Plo donned.

Shaak let out a soft laugh as he straightened back up, heart swelling as he took in the sight before him again.

“How did _your_ mission go, my dear?” Shaak asked him, pulling him out of his thoughts and he turned to her, sighing a bit.

“Same as ever,” he said before he tilted his head. “Though that Zabrak that Koth talks about was there too— Kolar, I think?”

“Agen?”

Jango nodded. “That’s the one. Cocky little _shebs_ but he sure does know his shit.”

Shaak laughed softly again, a lovely sound if he did say so himself and he couldn’t keep himself from grinning a bit. “That sounds like Agen,” she said, absently running her fingers along Plo’s skull. “He was Bultar’s crechemate, you know.”

“Shit really?” he asked, adjusting his helmet under his arm with a low whistle. Plo shifted but didn’t wake. “Meaning he was buddies with Liss and Sha too? Damn. No wonder Liss is always rearing to fight, surprised Sha isn’t either. Huh, you'd think that he'd come around more."

Shaak smiled, lekku curling in amusement. “Agen is usually out in Wild Space and picking fights with Hutts, rarely back on Coruscant. And Luckily, Sha seems to take after the rest of her family, though unlike Bultar who is willing to reign the two in, Sha seems to find it funnier to watch the two get into trouble.”

“Heh,” he chuckled. “Just like her uncle.”

“Plo certainly does like to stand back and watch as the chaos inside the Order,” Shaak agreed smiling still and Jango shook his head before he stretched his back out a bit.

“Well, I’m going to go shower,” he told her, “I smell like bantha shit.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” She teased and he laughed, turning towards the direction the ‘fresher was located. 

“Are Wolffe and Colt meeting up with us for dinner?”

“When do they not? Just because they spend all day with their brothers doesn’t mean they don’t love their fathers and mother. Besides, they have Ahsoka and Plo would be sad if he didn't get to see her at all tonight,” came the response back and he just chuckled again, shaking his head before he closed the ‘fresher door and locked it behind him.

And when he had finished, Boba was awake and more than happy to badger him for stories while Shaak gently roused Plo from his sleep. Which would be a trial in and of itself, but it got done with promises he could go right back to sleep after he at least got something to drink from the Mess Hall.

And when that was all said and done, Jango would join his family in walking to the Mess Hall, nodding and greeting the Jedi who passed and smiling to the hundreds of identical faces who joined them.

And when they got to the mess hall, Wolffe and Colt would join them, a bit scuffed up but pleased as Wolffe scooped Boba up into his arms and recounted the tale of a successful spar against Kote— Cody, as he went by now, Jango would have to remind himself. Colt was more than happy to prod at Wolffe, jumping in when he was exaggerating too much.

And when they sat, they would be joined by Bultar, who was back from Artifact hunting and having taken Ahsoka from her ‘brothers’ Togruta pre-teen happily gnawing on a piece of meat as she sat down with them too.

And then some of the other boys would join them, telling Jango, and Plo, and Shaak about their days, their successes and such. And then Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker would join them because Obi-Wan was a friend of Jango’s now and he and Obi-Wan would banter for a bit. And eventually, Kolar and Lissarkh would show up, Sha in tow— a rare moment of them all being on Coruscant at once.

And Jango would feel contentment in his chest. His choice to save his sons and ask Kenobi had been the right one to choose it seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, AU Jedi Order where relationships are allowed. Don't ask how the war kicked off without Jango, I'm sure Dooku and Palps figured something out. Don't think about it too much.


End file.
